The Blue Rose
by kblackwolf
Summary: About Chigusa Sanjouin from the Sega Utena game and her relationships with Kozue, and later Juri.
1. Chapter 1

"**Next!"**

The voice echoed in the room, the sound of a whizzing metal hitting air. She stood there calmly, barely having a problem with her breathing or the speed she put into each thrust. The metal righted itself, the floor receiving a movement from the sole of the user's shoes, the vibrating clang of the fencing swords moving about in the room leaving the students silent in awe. There was something about the woman's moves; they were like a cobra striking out at its prey, quick and lethal. But not everybody knew who had taken the floor, her movements were not even the same as their team captains were, they were deadlier.

**"Next!"**

Her voice was like a melodic chime of malice, so unique. Their swords started hitting, the student who stood up to the plate could hardly keep up with her moves, the squeaking of his shoes on the wood floor. He fell back, receiving the point of the sword at his shoulder, he failed. Her other hand reached out for him to take it, and he took her hand without a hesitation as she helped him rise to his feet, his mask removed to show a young man with short blue hair.

**"I'll have to train harder, I'm sorry if I am a disappointment."** The young man said his tone so calm and friendly.

**"Don't worry about it Miki, just keep practicing and you'll make perfect."** Her voice on the other hand, was hardly believable for anyone who knew her; there was actual friendly softness in it.

**"Miss Sanjouin."** Another young woman's voice chimed up, **"Is my brother being too much of a lazy fool for you?"**

**"How many times must I tell you, and only you, to call me by my first name Kozue?"**

**"At least one more time love,"** Kozue grinned watching her twin brother roll his eyes and walk away.

The woman removed her mask, finally. Light blue curls were released of their captive encasement; she took a deep breath and grinned, her eyes opening to reveal those beautiful dark red eyes. **"Skipping again Kozue? You really should be in class than coming here every time."**

**"But Chigusa,"** Kozue started. **"I only want to be somewhere I can see you, because the days no fun unless I see you working everybody so hard."** Her voice came out in the most girlish pout, her dark blue eyes that kept even the older woman on the fencing floor trapped.

**"Alright,"** Chigusa shrugged as she watched the young woman on the cat walk, two others there as well but they seemed to be on their own and watching someone else. Her cold gaze moved to the floor she had left, ah yes, Juri Arisugawa was working her way through several students already. **"I can see she's got the rest of the class on her own then."** With that noted, she turned and started walking before she felt the presence of someone else's eyes on her than just Kozue's, very disturbing but she kept going until she reached inside the lockers.

Kozue had vanished, like she always had, before she came strutting into the locker room at the precise moment Chigusa was changing. **"Well, aren't we a little jealous?"** Her finger tips lightly touched the older woman's shoulder, her fingers moving down her bare back.

Chigusa's eyes closed for a slight second from Kozue's touch, but reopened as she returned to putting her normal outfit on, something a student would be caught dead wearing. **"What do you mean Kozue? I'm not jealous."**

The girls arm nimbly wrapped around the woman's waist, her hot breath on her back causing her to grin feeling Chigusa shudder beneath her. **"Oh, is the tiger too afraid to admit it? I saw the way you looked at Juri when everyone watched her take over. You've worked with this stuff longer than she had, you're the administrator after all."**

She couldn't believe that Kozue was right, forcibly ignoring the rest of Kozue's touches on her bare skin as she pulled her black shirt down, long fingers fixing the strings that covered the front where the cut went down just below her chest. **"Kozue, was there anything you wanted… besides distracting me?"**

**"Nothing other than to distract you,"** Kozue told her. Her other hand lifting and pushing Chigusa's long light blue hair out of the way, the warmth of her lips pressing on the back of her neck.

Chigusa took a rather long blink, her body feeling like it was going to melt right there. **"Mmmm… you can stop, because it wouldn't be a good idea to do this here."** Her voice came hot and weary, her eyes starting to appear glazed with all the attention.

"Aww… I like when you melt when I touch you like this," Kozue's voice was melodically seductive to anyone's ears. **"Why, don't I just meet you back at you're place love? You'll have a surprise waiting for you."** Her lips turned into a devilishly seductive grin as well, causing Chigusa to actually smile in agreement.

**"Alright, but you better make it a good surprise."** Chigusa said as she turned and pulled the girl to her, leaning down and kissing her lightly. **"Just no jumping out at me, you know I don't like that."**

Kozue smiled back, **"Mmmm… no worries I'll make sure you'll 'love' it baby."** Her body rubbed up against the other woman's before she released herself and moved to the door. **"Meet me there at 7pm, find something to occupy yourself till then hon." **She flashed a grin at the woman, turning once again and with a swish of her hips she was out of the locker room and planning already.


	2. Chapter 2

Chigusa had watched from afar when Kozue's lithe form disappeared from her sight, into the caressing light of the sun, no trace of her afterward. The older woman's red eyes stared off into the distance, unsure what to do now, she had a couple hours to kill. The feeble tiger had to figure out what to do next, the fencing students were working with Juri Arisugawa, so she had no reason to go back.

A light breeze on the summer wind blew against her, pale blue locks lifted like waves of the ocean and hitting her shoulders like water upon the shore. The woman practically looked like an angel, but her black attire and disapproving attitude, she'd be more of a beautiful fallen angel. Oh yes, the fallen angel on campus.

Her footsteps light against the scratchy pavement, a single hand in her left pocket while the other rested gently against her side. There was something about how she walked; it held such a strong willed posture, never would she be seen hunched over like a student on campus. Her walk held such dignity and grace, that it was hard to really tell if she was from this world, it was like a raja female tiger that wasn't afraid to show she was with authority. The very sight of her sent chills down a few students and teachers spines, she had been working at this academy since she was seventeen and only four years have passed.

The large oak tree had its original two visitors, these of which Chigusa knew both.

Tenjou, Utena; the pink haired tomboy, who in the woman's terms was a complete and utter fiasco. While, the young girl who sat next to her with the dark colored skin and long purple hair; was Himemiya, Anthy – aka Rose Bride.

The woman's red eyes gazed at them for a long time, Tenjou didn't know what the hell she was getting herself into, which failure of a girl just wasn't supposed to have the Bride if she refused to truly understand her. Suddenly her gaze slipped to the two figures that approached them, raising her brow in a half hearted disgusted look. Kiryuu, Touga; the infamous playboy on campus, was leaning over Utena as she leaned against the tree. And Kyouchi, Saionji; the kendo teams captain, had literally laid himself in Anthy's lap like he still owned her.

Chigusa rolled her eyes, lifting her watch only to have seen thirty minutes have passed during that time, and she pushed off her right heel spinning around as she continued to walk. Her hand was still lifted to her waist line, her cold gaze on the marble ring with the red rose insignia on it, a duelist who had yet to decide if she wished to partake in these battles for the Rose Bride.

**"Tomorrow, maybe then I will challenge her. That foolish girl, doesn't know who's in this school."** She muttered, going to her office and sitting there for a while, lounging in the chair until it would be time to leave here and back home to Kozue with her 'surprise.'

--

Chigusa made it home, the click of the doorknob and soft squeak of the hinges as she opened the door. Keys tossed with a light scrape of their teeth on each other, hitting the small round table and into the glass bowl with precision, and not even with a further glance. Her gaze fell on the short hallway before her, only the light of the short hall was on, everything else was off as she ventured forward into the darkness.

A small barely visible light came out of the bedroom down the left hallway, and she walked down that hall silently and cautiously, what was she supposed to do? Just run in and expect someone other than Kozue? Or take it slow and keep her at ease but ready for anything, after all she didn't have much of an idea what her girlfriend's idea was here.

Taking hold of the doorknob and pushing the door open, she walked in carefully; the lights were dim inside the bedroom. A hazy, almost, theatre type effect that the lamps could pull off as they sat on the nightstands. The sight on the grand king size bed made Chigusa freeze in the doorway, her red eyes glimmering with the reflected grin that formed on her lips.

Kozue, her wonderful blue goddess, was sitting up on the bed in a very dark blue almost pitch black robe. The robe itself so fine that it was easy to see through it, the perfectly shaped body, that ever tempting 'take me' look in those dark blue eyes of hers. It just made Chigusa's hunger for her all the more satisfying, after all Kozue rarely used her special lingerie unless she really wanted something better for their wonderful night or just something to see her lovers eyes gleam that thirsting look.

**"Hey, baby."** Kozue's lips curled into a grinning smirk, her hand sliding up her arched leg and so lightly pushing that fine cloth of a robe back.

**"Must you tempt me like this?" **Chigusa grinned more, moving slowly to the front of the bed, finger tips lining over the carving of the bedpost.

**"Yes, I believe it's the only way to see that hunger rise in your eyes."** Kozue lifted her chin, chest rising slightly where her form just pulsated through the thin fabric.

Chigusa's eyes fed off of that, taking in a deep breath and letting loose a shaken aroused one in response. **"You really know how to make me want you."**

**"I've always known it,"** Kozue cooed. Outstretching a hand slightly and making a motion for her to come closer with her pointer finger, and that wild animal look her sparkling eyes.

She crawled on the front of the bed, and directly up the young girl's body. Long tassels of pale blue hair falling over her shoulders, and lightly touching what bare skin was available and creeping over the thin fabric. Kozue's breathing quickened at how close Chigusa was, a slender hand sliding over the woman's waist and beneath the shirt.

First their lips connected, just barely parting for seconds at a time when their kisses became deeply passionate and heavy with electricity. Blood was pumping faster, hearts quickening, and skin pulsating with heat and color.

The lights went out, complete darkness surrounding their night shared together.


End file.
